The story of Chase Storm
by pokemonfanfire
Summary: My name is Chase Storm. I have long dark hair and amber eyes. I'm tall with a medium built. I'm fourteen years old. I'm also a Demigod. A demigod is a person who is half mortal and half god (or goddess). I'll get to explaining who my father is later. But for now let's start when I first woke up. My first Fanfic enjoy and review. Rated T for some language/violence. OC characters.


My name is Chase Storm. I have long dark hair and amber eyes. I'm tall with a medium built. I'm fourteen years old. I'm also a Demigod. A demigod is a person who is half mortal and half god (or goddess). I'll get to explaining who my father is later. But for now let's start when I first woke up.

I awoke to the sound of my alarm going off. Already I knew today something was gonna go wrong. It always had around this time of the year. The first school I was at I got expelled for pulling the fire alarm. I didn't do it on purpose. Some jerk (that loves to torment me) named Brad pushed me and I grabbed on to it to catch myself from falling. Immediately after I pulled it, the sprinklers went off. The girls all screamed as their hair got messed up and the guys yelled as their shoes got wet. The second school I got kicked out of was because I set a girls hair on fire. Once again it wasn't on purpose. I was in Biology class and we were mixing chemicals. Because of my dyslexic I grabbed the wrong chemicals and the mixture exploded. It landed on a girl's hair that sat in front of me. Her hair slowly started to dissolve and she freaked out. Her boyfriend came and dumped water on her to extinguish the fire. It went out but her hair was shorter. The last school I was at I got kicked out for fighting. This time it was on purpose. A cute girl named Mary Anne was flirting with me. She started to make out with me. We started to move into a teacher's classroom but her boyfriend was in there. (Yeah, she had a boyfriend and still kissed me) She told him that I kissed her and we started to fight. The principal came and questioned us. They both said I kissed her and I got expelled. Now I'm at Charleston Boarding School for Delinquent Boys.

I got out of my bed and went to the restroom to brush my teeth. I looked groggily into the mirror when my teeth were cleaned and my breath smelled fresh. I washed my face to wake myself up. I went back to my room to put on my school uniform. It was a white collared shirt, black pants, and black suspenders with black shoes. I quickly undressed (out of my pajamas) to get dressed (into my uniform). I looked over to the other bed and found my best friend, Chad, still sleeping. At Charleston Boarding School for Delinquent Boys it was required for everyone to share a room with two other boys. They did that so we wouldn't feel lonely in our rooms. Well my other roommate got kicked out because he was a pothead. He was stupid enough to smoke during class and got expelled. I held onto Chads nose and he awoke startled. "What the hell, man!" He said angrily. "You are going to be late for class." I said laughing. He got up angrily shaking his head and headed for the restroom. A few minutes later he came back looking refreshed. "Okay. Let's head for class." he said cheerily. We walked to our first class which was history.

"All right class. Today we will be learning about Ancient Greece." said my teacher, Mr. Havo. "Why will we be learning about ancient grease if this is history class." yelled out a guy from the back. A lot of people snickered. "KEVIN! It's Ancient Greece as in ** E**. Not ** E**." Mr. Havo answered. "Oh" he replied. "As I was saying, we are going to learn about Ancient Greece. Can anybody name the three major Gods. Chase?" asked Mr. Havo. "Ummm…" I thought real hard. I looked around the room. I saw a trident by his desk, lightning clouds hanging around his desk, and skulls under his desk. "…Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades." I called out. "Correct!" He said. "Zeus, the Lord of the Sky, King of the Gods. Poseidon, Lord of the Seas and earthquakes. And Hades, Lord of the Underworld and treasures." Mr. Havo announced. "Now class, go around the room looking at all of the Greece replica artifacts. When you're done I want you to write about your favorite. Make sure your response is at least a paragraph and tell me which God or Goddess it belongs to. And why." said Mr. Havo.

Chad and I walked around the room surveying each artifact. "Chase. How did you know the answer?" Chad asked. "I don't know. I saw the trident, skulls, clouds, and those names came naturally to me." I said as we looked at the other objects in the room. When we finished we sat back down in our seats. "Can I get a volunteer to share what they wrote, please. Hmmm no one. That's fine I will just pick someone. Kevin." Mr. Havo said. "Oh, ok. Ummm… I wrote… My favorite object in this classroom is the goblet of grapes. It's my favorite because I like grapes and the goblet looks fancy. I think the artifact belonged to Dionysus, I think that because Dionysus is the God of Wine and wine is made from grapes." Kevin responded. "Very good Kevin, anyone else? How about you Chad?" asked Mr. Havo. "My favorite ancient Greek artifact replica in this room is the winged sandals. It's my favorite because they are stylish and look cool. I know that the artifact represents Hermes because Hermes is the Messenger God and he uses the sandals to get by." announced Chad. "That was an excellent response, Chad. All right class. The bell is going to ring soon. Remember tomorrow you will have a quiz so study tonight." Mr. Havo said.

After the bell rang, Chad and I walked to our next class, PE. We walked into the gym in our PE clothes. "Alright you pansies, today you will be playing Capture the Flag in the woods. I don't want to hear any cupcakes crying about getting hurt or being scared. You will be in two teams, Red vs Blue shirts. The team captains are Kevin and Chase. If you need me I'm going to be in my office." shouted Coach Gav as he left to his office. "Okay, everyone line up so me and Chase could pick our teams." ordered Kevin as everyone lined up. "Flip a coin to see who picks first?" he asked me. "Yeah, and the person who doesn't pick first is team blue." I said back. Kevin flipped the coin as I called out heads. The coin landed as tails. "Alright I pick first and my team is red and Chase's team is blue. There are no rules. My team gets the red flag and Chase's team gets the blue flag." Kevin shouted out. One by one, we picked players until we had an even amount. "All right Team Red follow me." shouted Kevin as he ran off to the right. "Team Blue, follow me." I shouted as I ran off to the left holding my flag up high.

As we reached a substantial amount of distance from the border I finally slowed down. "All right team. Today we are going to win. I need four guys guarding, two guys scouting, and four guys trying to get the flag." I said to my team. I got two large guys and two fast guys to guard our flag. The two scouts are short and fast. While the offense is me, Chad, a football player named Kyle, and a Goth kid named Jerry. One of the guys on defense climbed a tree to put the flag up there; it was barely out of reach. "Okay, I want the scouts to go off ahead. If you see the flag yell out 'tree'. If any of us offense players get the flag yell out, 'money', and if the team gets our flag, the defense players yell out, 'gone'. Everyone understand?" I asked. Everyone nodded their heads and the two scouts took off.

As I trudged along the line of trees, I began to hear voices. I immediately stopped walking to listen in on the conversation. It was the other team talking. "All right team. We are going to smash them. I want seven of you to go get the flag. Remember no mercy. I'm going to stay with Kevin and Jack to guard the flag. Okay, GO!" a guy shouted. The other team ran off. As they made noise I decided to step closer to their flag. I had to hide behind a tree to prevent myself from being seen. Kevin started to move closer to the tree I was hiding behind. I decided to climb it.

As I hid in the tree it gave me a clear view of who was guarding the flag. Luckily they couldn't see me. Two boys were on either side of the flag as I looked down I saw Kevin circling my tree. He shook his head and went back with the other boys. I looked around the clearing and saw Jerry, Chad, and Kyle at the edges out of the Red Teams sight. I motioned Chad to have them split up so we could ambush them. He got the message and they dispersed. Jerry started to make noises to distract the three guards. They all moved towards his hiding spot behind a bush. When they were close, Kyle started making noises on the other side of them. Kevin moved on towards him, while Chad moved closer to the flag. When Chad reached it one of the guards turned around to face him. "It was a trap! Get HIM!" He shouted as he ran towards Chad. Chad stopped and threw the flag as high as he could up to me. I caught it and hid back in the trees. Kevin looked up at the flag in the tree, "Ha ha. Looks like your plan backfired. Now you can't reach the flag and we have three of you as our prisoners." laughed Kevin as the other two guards came, holding Jerry and Kyle over their shoulders. One of the guys brought out a rope from his back pack and tied the three boys up. "Now tell us where your flag is!" demanded one of the boys. "NEVER!" shouted Kyle. The guard that spoke slapped Kyle in the face, he instantly fell unconscious.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" shouted Kevin. "Shut your face Demigod." the guy said. Both him and the other guard started to change. I closed my eyes and when I opened them again the two boys were now red ogres. "What are you guys?" asked Kevin with fear in his voice. "We are the Ogre twins, I'm Gandolf and he Handalf." announced the one named Gandolf. "Yeah, we are going to take you four to our boss. All we have to do is wait for the other one named Chase. But for now we are going to tie you up with the others." Handolf said with a wicked smile. Handolf grabbed Kevin and tied him up with the others.

I stayed back in the tree waiting and watching the ogres shuffle around the captive boys. Occasionally Chad would make eye contact with me. I began to think of a plan to save the boys. I finally had an idea. I picked a pinecone off of the tree I was on. I threw it as far as I can to the other side of the clearing. Handolf noticed it. "Brother, I think the other Demigod is close by. I could smell him." Handolf said. "Go ahead and investigate. I will wait by these Demigods." Gandolf said back. Handolf went off into the woods. Gandolf sat down in front of the tied up boys, blocking them from my view. Now that he was alone I raised the flag. The flag was sharp at one end and I aimed it for the back of Gandolf's head. If my plan worked then we could get away, but if it failed then we would probably all die. I threw it. It went right through the ogres head. "Ow." was all he said as he turned into golden dust, bathing Chad, Kevin, Jerry, and Kyle in it. I hopped out of the tree to untie the boys. Kyle was still knocked out. I had Chad help me carry him as Jerry and Kevin ran off to get help. "Wait Chase, the flag." pointed out Chad. "What? Are you still planning to win? This is a bad time right now." I told him. "No you idiot. Grab it in case onion-breath catches up to us." He said. "Oh" I responded as I picked up the flag.

We began awkwardly walking back to the gym. "YOU KILLED MY BROTHER! YOU SHALL PAY!" shouted Handolf behind us. We ran as fast as we can to get away, but Gandolf through a boulder in front of us, blocking our escape path. We came to a halt and turned to face the monster. "HEY! Gandolf can't you see we were going that way? How do you expect us to run if you throw a boulder at us?" interrogated Chad. "What are you doing?" I whispered to my friend. "Stalling, you could join in if you want." Chad said sarcastically. "QUIET, Demigod!" Gandolf ordered Chad. "Okay. But I'm just saying. Don't you enjoy fast food. Get it, fast food." Chad said while laughing. Gandolf started to laugh to. "Ha ha Demigod. You are funny but I'm still gonna have to eat you for killing my brother." he said. "Well, here is the best part. I didn't kill your brother, he did. So you could eat him and let me and snoozer go." Chad offered. "Hey! What are you doing?" I asked Chad once again. "Like I said, stalling. Feel free to join in anytime." he said sarcastically. "Ha ha. That's' a deal Demigod. I won't eat you or snoozer but I still have to take you to my boss." Gandolf said giggling at the word snoozer. "Well, that's fine. As long as you get to eat, I get to live, and snoozer gets to sleep." Chad said and once again the ogre laughed at the word snoozer. "That's it! I'm done playing games." I shouted as I threw the flag like a spear at Gandolf. He disintegrated too. "Wow! Way to kill my friend. We were getting along so well." Chad told me. "Shut up, Snoozer needs medical attention so let's hurry." I said.

We went around the boulder and continued our way back to the gym. When we got close by we saw Jerry and Kevin standing next to Coach Gav. "Well, well, well. It looks like Team Blue wins. Come here to receive your prize." Coach Gav told me. I looked at Jerry and Kevin, they both looked scared still. "Coach, Kyle needs medical assistance." I said. "Yeah, there was two ogres in the forest. Luckily, Chase killed both of them with the flag." Chad told Coach. "CHASE! I said no crying over getting hurt and CHAD I said NO crying over being scared." Coach Gav said as he began to change too. "You broke the rules and now you will PAY!" he continued. Coach Gav now stood ten feet tall Jerry and Kevin passed out next to him. Coach Gav's skin was red with yellow tattoos all over his body. He seemed to be wearing only a piece of cloth on his crotch area and he had huge muscles and a bald head. His eyes were large and pitch black. He smiled and flashed his yellow teeth. As he breathed smoke escaped his nostrils.

"You killed my sons. Now you will pay Demigod!" he shouted towards me. Once again I threw the flag like a spear. It bounced harmlessly off of his chest. "You FOOL! I'm not as weak as my sons. That flag is like a toothpick." He said picking it up and sticking it in his mouth. The flag changed too and became a golden spear. "He's right Chase. He is stronger than his sons. But I could see the family resemblance. They all are bald and their breathes all stink." Chad said. "I'm going to enjoy killing YOU, Chad!" Coach Gav roared as he ran towards us. He almost ran over us but Chad jumped to the left as I jumped to the right. Coach Gav was going too fast to stop. He crashed into the tree, sending the spear to stick out of left cheek. "Ha ha! I bet you aren't feeling cheeky." yelled out Chad to the beast. Coach Gav roared again as he pulled the spear out of his cheek. He tossed it aside to his right and ran for Chad again. Since I was close to the spear, I picked it up. Instead of running away, Chad ran towards Coach Gav. Chad then slid underneath him. "Gross! Your feet smell worse than your breath." shouted Chad as he held his nose. Coach Gav stumbled and crashed into the side of the gym, creating a hole. The beast roared again and ran after Chad. "CHAD, CATCH!" I shouted to my friend as I tossed him the spear. Chad raised the spear as Coach Gav quickly covered the distance between them. He stabbed Coach Gav in the gut. Coach Gav fell to the ground.

"Ha I did it! Take that you stupid thing; go join your ugly sons in hell!" Chad shouted as he turned to face me. "CHAD, WATCH OUT! He turns into dust when he dies." I shouted. Too late, Coach Gav got up and swung his arm. Chad flew straight into the gym. "Ha ha! I got the last laugh! Now you're next CHASE STORM!" Coach Gav shouted as he towered above me. Smoke escaped his nostrils again. His yellow tattoos started to glow bright and he blew fire out of his mouth.

I ducked just in time but my shirt got caught on fire. Coach Gav started laughing as he saw me panicking. Oddly I didn't feel the pain of the fire but I felt its warmth. I closed my eyes and felt a cold breeze blow over my naked skin. When I opened them again I saw that my shirt was gone and that Mr. Havo was behind me, but he changed too. He had light blue skin and was ten feet tall .Both his hair and his mustache was snowy white. "Do you need help, Chase?" he asked me. "Y-y-yes s-s-si-rr." I stammered as I shivered from the cold. Mr. Havo had the trident that was in his room in his hands. It was adjusted to his height. "Brother, Havotto. It's nice to see you again. Did you miss me?" Coach Gav told Mr. Havo. "Wait, you two are brothers?" I asked. "Of course, can't you see the family resemblance?" asked Coach Gav. "Yeah, sadly we are related, but I am way stronger than you Gavotto." Mr. Havo said pointing at Coach Gav. Coach Gav picked up the spear and it adjusted to his height. Then the brothers started to fight.

"Havotto, Father will be disappointed when he finds out you are helping Demigods, especially with what happened to Mother." Coach Gav taunted. "Oh well. That doesn't give us the right to kill them all." Mr. Havo said. Coach Gav started to breath fire again but Mr. Havo intercepted it with an icy breath. His breath was so strong it completely froze Coach Gav. It also woke up Jerry, Kyle, Chad, and Kevin with their hair all stiff. "Hmph, someone's breath actually smells nice for once and I know it's not Chase's." Chad said. "Hey, I brushed my teeth this morning, you saw me." I yelled back. "Just saying. And Mr. Havo I'm really digging the new look." Chad said."Ow! Why does my face hurt?" Kyle groaned as he passed out again. Coach Gav's tattoos started to glow again. "Mr. Havo, Coach Gav is thawing out!" shouted Kevin. "Yeah you better get rid of Coach Popsicle before he goes on a rampage again." Chad said. Jerry stood back in the shadows trying to hide. Mr. Havo held his trident up high and stabbed down as Coach Gav thawed out. There was an explosion that blew Mr. Havo into the woods, Chad and Kevin into the gym, and me straight up in the air. Luckily Jerry was out of the way.

I started to fall down. I closed my eyes before I landed. But I didn't land. I felt a hand grab me by feet. I looked up and saw the girl Mary Anne from the last school I got kicked out of. She was in a chariot that was being pulled by pegasi. I looked up at her and frowned. "I saved your life and you frown at me. I'm sorry, I should've let you fall, _hero_." Mary Anne spat out. "What are you talking about? I'm no hero." I said. She shook her head and dropped me. I hit my head on the ground and passed out.


End file.
